Skate-A-Rooney
Skate-A-Rooney is the sixth episode in season 1 of Liv and Maddie. It aired on October 13, 2013 and received 2.9 million total viewers. Overview Liv wants to back out of being a celebrity judge at a skateboarding competition after her boyfriend, a skateboarding pro in town for the competition, breaks up with her via text. Meanwhile, Joey and Parker are ecstatic when they meet a masked skateboarding pro who is famous for his massive wipeouts. Episode Summary Liv's boyfriend from Hollywood is professional skateboarder Miller White, and is in town to participate in a local competition to which Liv is asked to sit on the panel as a celebrity judge, along with Johnny Nimbus and another pro-skateboarder named Spike Bickle. Liv's only qualification for being a judge though was being in the movie "The Skateboard Bandit" between seasons of "Sing It Loud," which Miller trained her for. When most of the Rooney family meets him (the exception being Maddie who is assigned basketball practice by Pete), they find out how utterly stupid her beau is, something that Liv already knows, but still tolerates. After the visit, Liv dresses up for her date with Miller and is excited for it as one would expect. The excitement of the moment is shattered though, when Liv receives a text from him ending their relationship. Devastated, Liv tries to back out of her judging position, as well as doing everything else. After Maddie tells Karen about the text message, she tries to help Liv deal with it by using two pillows; one to deal with her depression, and the other to deal with her anger. Karen even claims she had to use these pillows herself when she was dating Pete, and quite often. Maddie, however, tells her that the best way to get over a breakup is to seek revenge, something Karen desperately tries to talk her out of. Before the competition, Miller starts to have second thoughts about breaking up with Liv, and unknowingly tells Maddie that he wants to reconcile. In reality he only wanted to get back together because Liv is a judge and could determine his score. Just as he's about to perform some of his tricks, Liv gets up from the judge's table and prepares to smash the homemade skateboard Stanley that he carries around for good luck, only for Maddie to try to stop him from doing so, Their attempt at revenge against Miller gets Liv disqualified as a judge. However, when he decides to break up with her anyway, Maddie grabs Miller and a pair of garden shears and cuts off his ponytail. The two girls are grounded for their revenge plots, and Liv tries to occupy their shared time by giving a verbal description of her movie "The Skateboard Bandit," in lieu of having permission to watch the DVD. Meanwhile, Joey and Parker meet another professional skateboarder only to discover that he is a childhood friend of Joey's; none other than Skippy Ramirez, who actually credits Joey for getting him into skateboarding. When Ramirez is injured during one of his stunts, Parker urges Joey to wear his mask and take his place. Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Liv and Maddie Rooney *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney *Kali Rocha as Karen Rooney *Benjamin King as Pete Rooney Recurring Cast *Emmy Buckner as Liv #2 *Shelby Wulfert as Maddie #2 *Kurt Long as Johnny Nimbus Guest Cast *Allen Alvarado as Skippy Ramirez *Connor Weil as Miller White Memorable Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally titled "The Ex Games". *It is revealed that Liv had a long distance relationship with skateboarder Miller White. *In this episode, it is referenced that in-between the seasons of Sing It Loud!, Liv filmed a movie called "The Skateboard Bandit". *This is the first time Maddie is shown without her glasses. *This is the first appearance of Johnny Nimbus. Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with character debuts